


Vampire trio

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Everyday lives of three vampires, two being twins, and the other  an ex-hunter turned into a vampire.Spin-off from Seeing Double





	1. Just a prank

Percival came home holding a bag of burgers and fries. No Newt or Jerry in sight, didn't even hear them.  Placing the food on the counter, and walking upstairs. The two weren't in bed, and he's positive they aren't in the basement. Sniffing the air, he went back downstairs and still nobody. _What are you two doing?_

Heading downstairs he went to the basement, nothing but dirt, tunnels, and three coffins, all empty. Percival huffed walking back upstairs, if the two don't show up he's going to eat all their food. He stopped hearing a noise coming from the laundry room.  Going inside the  room he placed hands on his hips. "Jerry you can come down now" He heard chuckling Jerry dropped down from the ceiling, " You're not even phased are you?" Percival gave him a blank stare playful smacking him aside the head, " Not one bit, food is getting cold and where's Newt?" Jerry didn't say anything he went to the counter grabbing a burger eating it. Now Percival was worried.

" **Where is he?"** Jerry didn't even look shrugging his shoulders thinking another bite. He was now being held by the neck against the wall. Both vampires eyes where black, Jerry gave a shit-eating grin with fangs showing. Percival wasn't so happy actually annoyed, Jerry wouldn't lose track of Newt _not our Newt_. " **Where is he Jerry _"_** He asked, his brother was just laughing now, Percival glared his eyes and was about to punch Jerry.

" Boo!"

Newt was hugging Percival from behind, the vampire was speechless. He let go of Jerry eyes back to normal not sure what to think. Newt laughed getting in front of Percival, " My prank wasn't to bad was it?" Percival blinked snapping out of it, all Newt's plan all along. He expected Jerry to do this but Newt? _Clever boy_   " Okay you got me I'll give you props for that but.....that was pretty mean I should **teach you a lesson**. Percival grabbed Newt placing him over he's shoulder, he yelped asking Jerry to help. " **Oh don't worry Newt, Jerry's going to get it too."** Percival grabbed his brother placing him over his other shoulder who enjoyed the surprised look. Looked and felt like he was carrying two logs

" Percy the food!"

" **We have a microwave** "

" This was all Newt's idea I swear!"

"  **Newt you know better and Jerry.....well I just feel like it with you. messing with you"**

" It was just a prank!"

" **I know and this is just a lesson"**

Percival brought the two in the bedroom tossing them on the bed. Both looked up seeing a fang smiled and the elder brother holding thin rope.

" **Shall we begin?"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That night Jerry and Newt Learned their lesson ;)


	2. Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is "teaches" the boys a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to leave that chapter hanging so here's part 2 :)  
> Heads up smut below

" Ah-Percy!...M-more!"

Newt hands where tied, he was currently in Percival's lap ridding his cock paying no mind that he was facing Jerry. The twin was sitting on the floor hands tied behind his back, legs in the front also tied a noticeable boner in his jeans. _Perry you cruel bastard_ he would say that out loud but his mouth was taped over. For someone being _punished_ seems like Jerry was getting that more then Newt. The young vampire pale skin was covered in hickeys, his mouth was open making _wonderful_ noises even some drool was sliding down his face. Jerry was very jealous, he wanted **should** be doing that making Newt react like that, and Percival should be the one in his position. The whole prank thing was a suggesting but Newt was the one to actually go through with it, the master mind. _Perry I'm going to get you back for this_!

Percival eyed his brother who looked pissed _good_. He thrust his hips making Newt arch is back feeling that _spot_ being hit. Newt would've came then and there but can't due to the string tied around his cock. It was music to Percival's ears hearing the moans escaping his vampire mouth. Black eyes looked at the other, Jerry was oh so jealous _._ Grabbing Newt's hair he pulled it back so his neck was exposed, Percival licked the flesh before biting down causing Newt to bleed.

Jerry groaned _Screw you Perry!_ He eyed Newt's body wanted to kiss him, bite him, fuck him, blow him. Jerry's eyes lowered down to Newt's cock seeing it bouncing with pre-cum leaking out. " **Eyes up here Jerry."** Jerry shot his brother a glare then winched feeling a foot over his crouch _Fuck you!_. " P-Percy!...I can't take it anymore! Please!" Percival smiled kissing his neck then his mouth, " **Did you learn your lesson?"** Newt whimper nodding his head letting out a quiet yes. Percival looked at Jerry seeing the vampires, " **What about you?"** Jerry closed his eyes in defeat nodded his head, the jeans felt like they where getting tighter and tighter. Percival seemed satisfied he lend down removing the tap off his brother mouth, pushing his head on Newt's cock. Newt was screaming at the contact. Percival was stilling moving his hips feeling he was close to coming. Few more thrusts he cam inside Newt and undid the tie on Newt. The young vampire came hard down Jerry's throat.

Percival relaxed himself, pulling out of Newt and untying his hands so he can lay down. The he got up removing the rope letting his twin take care of the rest. Percival patted his head seeing Jerry cam in his jeans. " Good boy. I'm going to take a shower now." Jerry huffed rolling his eyes removing the rest of the rope he took his jeans off then got on the bed next to Newt.  " Are you mad at me?" Newt asked eyes closed touching Jerry's hair.  He wasn't mad at Newt, never will be, he touched the bite mark on his neck rubbing over it humming. 

" I'm not guy it's okay. But I'm going to get Perry back for this, want to help?"

" I love too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy so cruel to you brother  
> Jerry going to remember that


	3. Jerry Gets a Job

Jerry signed, he was bored at this dumb coffee shop  actually felt quit depressing here. It wasn't even Starbucks just one of those stores that opens for a couple of months then close for another business to come in. _Why the hell am I here again?_

_Can't you stay here guy?_

_Sorry Jerry work needs me we're getting hermit crabs!_

_You could get a job Percival  you have nothing better to do._

_The person I'm doing is going to work leaving me alone with you_ _**Perry** _

_There's a coffee shop by the pet store, I think they're hiring._

_I agree Newt, keep Jerry busy. Look on the bright side you two can see each other._

_Fine...how come you're not getting a job?_

_Because I'm not bored nor complaining that's why_

Jerry placed his head on the counter huffing. He's worked at this place for three nights now, and he hates it. Nothing happens here only people that show up are young people _annoying dumb people_. The way they talked was irritating wanted to rip those smiles off their faces. The only **only** reason he hasn't snap because Newt will come over during his breaks. Jerry cursed himself taking his break so early missing the other already. " Excuse me sir?" Jerry lifted his head up seeing a young woman maybe around 23 with a short hair. " I just want some hot earl gray tea, and the dice sugar cookie please." Jerry stood up flashing her a quick smile she blushed looking away. He gave the woman her drink and food, she left a tip in the jar and left. Newt came in and Jerry used his speed running over nuzzling his neck. " Jerry! I missed you too but we're in a public place." Jerry let go looking around with a smug look. " Just you and me. Nobody else **it'll be quick** " Jerry lifted Newt's chin with his hand getting close to kiss him, Newt pulled away laughing, walking to the counter.  The twin shrug his shoulder going behind to fix Newt hot chocolate extra marshmallows with whip cream( also some of his blood just because).

" Have I seen you  somewhere before"

" Hmm maybe....maybe not."

" That so? Well I must say you are good looking, good enough to eat I might add. "Newt snorted at the cheesy line, but this is Jerry he can make anything sexy.  Jerry handed Newt his drink winking at him, " On the house" Newt gave Jerry a kiss as a thank you, the twin decided to deepen said kiss. Newt moan enjoying it very much, Jerry let no longer lending over the counter.

" That was nice....I should head back."

" I know, someone gotta watch those fur balls."

" Yeah. See you later and behave." Jerry waved and Newt left heading back to work. And now he's bored again, nobody is here and if Newt needed to go out back with him so be it. _Great now I'm hungry_. Jerry went over to the fridge pulling out bottle, it was cold blood but if anyone ask it's a smoothie or whatever.  Outside a jeep pulled up with highbeams on _Perfect timing_.  The door open and Jerry could help make a face of disgust four people came in two girls two guys they reeked of weed and alcohol. He assume they're college students but acted more like teenagers.

" ExCUse me sir hahah can I have a coffee with s-skim milk." One of the girls asked with a sultry tone see lend over the counter exposing a bit of cleavage. Jerry ignored her looking at the others the boys wanted nothing. " I want a non-fat Frappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce. I'm trying to watch my figure." Jerry looked her up and down in his eyes, the girl was a stick ( she's skinny). _Why not just order a diet coke_? Jerry made sure they paid first he had a feeling some shit was about to start.  Once they paid he went to making their orders staying quiet ignoring the comments about how pale he is. " Here's your order." Jerry wet back to the fridge to grab his blood bottle.

" Um excuse me"

 _There it is_ " What?"

" Well I asked for skim milk this is 2% milk." Jerry rolled her eyes and laughed " And?" She frowned, " Well are you going to fix it? If not can I get a refund please?" Jerry shook his head drinking his blood. The girl pouted stomp hearing feet saying something about  tell him I wont my money back. " Hey buddy, she wants her money back!" Jerry eyed him holding  a sign in his face that read 'no-refunds'. The guy slapped it away knocking it to the ground. " You break it you by it."  The guy  was pissed now throwing a punch at Jerry who simply move his head out the way, not phase at all. The other guy throw a punch of his own, Jerry caught it and fling the guy away knocking the girl behind him over. " HEY WHAT THE FU-OHMYGOD!" The girl got up yelling but she was shocked seeing Jerry with black eyes, fangs showing, claws out. The three hide behind the girl freaked out and shaking. Jerry start singing to himself walking towards the gang, the girl screamed throwing her coffee missing of course. They where about to make a run for it but Jerry beat them to it standing in front of the door arms crossed with a cocky grin. 

" **Look at you all scared....smells good makes me very hungry."**

" p-please no!"

" WE WON'T TELL ANYONE"

" We swear!"

" W-what she said!

" **Shhh....I know I know. Come on it be pretty stupid if you told someone about this. But just incase you tell a soul I'm killing all of you, and your families too. I'll drain some and leave the others for later. Got that?"**

The four nodded their heads, " **Good now go. Oh by the way I can smell you, and also find where you live. You kids enjoy the rest of your night."** Jerry gave them a devil like smile they ran one almost tripping. The drove away never to be seen again.  He signed in relief glad they where gone, he's probably going to give these kids a visit just to mess with them.  Even if they wanted to say something won't be any proof and he can just hypnotize them. This job wasn't to bad, maybe he'll stay a little longer perhaps a week. He won't quick just yet.

 _Wait till Perry here's about this!_  

 

 


	4. Percy and the rabbit

Percival sat in his lawn chair listening to some music, jazz music really. It was one of he's 'me times" Newt and Jerry where at work so he had the house to himself. The nightly air was nice with a light breeze. Felt good on his chest shirt nearly unbutton save for two or three and then jogging pants on. Percival looked up at the sky admiring the clouds and full moon, he signed relaxing picking up his cup filled with blood.

Percival closed his eyes just listening to everything around him. From the radio, to the wind, to hearing some couple argue few houses down _perfect._ Percival hummed to the music tapping his fingers on his chest, the other was just slightly touching the grass. Percival opened his eyes feeling blood _from someone else_ , sniffling the air he looked down seeing a brown rabbit. It's paw was bleeding, Percival quickly picked it up before the rabbit could run away. Inspecting the paw, poor thing had a nail stuck in it. " Let's get that out of you." He yanked it out, placing it on his chair. " Relax it's gone now, here I know how to fix it." The rabbit was shaking and Percival was petting it trying to calm it down. Bringing his fangs out Percival bite his finger and then wiped his blood over the wounded paw. The rabbit stopped shaking even relaxed it's self. The vampire placed the animal back on the ground so it can be on it's way.

Percival signed, he picked the rabbit up placing it on his lap and he laid back down.

" Just for tonight okay. Let's hope Newt or Jerry don't see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Newt or Jerry would say seeing Percy with a rabbit


	5. Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry and Percival are bickering, Newt knows a solution for them to stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: incest also rough sex

 

 Newt was getting annoyed with Jerry and Percival arguing.  It's natural for siblings to fight, even Newt and Theseus had some _disagreements_. But this is different two brothers are fighting are also vampires which screams disaster right there. Newt can't even reminder why the twins were bickering _I don't think they know either_. The wo at least had enough decency to not fight in front of Newt which sounds alright in theory but it was much worse.  The vampires where getting physical now, Newt was in his room talking to Theseus on the phone couldn't even hear him due to growling and hissing.  Newt swore he heard something being broken then a very loud and hard bump. _That's it!_ " **Thes I'm going to call you later**." After hanging up Newt picked up a little spray bottle and then used his speed rushing down to the basement.  The brothers wresting everywhere and on everything thing, Newt looked up seeing a dent on the ceiling. He pouted shaking his head then sprayed the things making them jump like cats touching water ( it was garlic so they'll be okay).  " NEWT WHAT THE FU-......oh" Jerry didn't bother finishing his sentence. " You're upset." Percival added, Newt gave him 'you think look' arms folded tapping is foot on the dirt. For a split second the young vampires eyes went fully black but then switch back to green.  Percival was about to speak but  Newt raised his hand  he didn't really care anymore who did want just wanted them to stop being petty towards one another.

" Can you two not fight?"

" Well if Jerry wasn't a jackass sure."

" Said the one always being a hard-ass about everything."

" **STOP!** I'm about to meet up with one of my donors. While I'm gone please get acts together."

" And how you suppose we do that guy?"

" I don't know kiss each other! Or do something, I have to go now. I don't like you two fighting so do this for me please." Newt hugged the twins then left since he was running late.  Percival and Jerry looked at each other with glares. Then Jerry chuckled, Percival arched his eyebrow wondering what was funny. " You heard him. Give your brother a kiss Perry!" Jerry said lending on the wall arms crossed laughing to himself. Percival didn't say anything just gave Jerry a blank stare sticking his hands in his pockets. Percival and Jerry kissed before and done _other_ things too, their 300 year old vampires things get boring nothing wrong with trying something new. _Eh fuck it_ Percival walked to his brother getting very close where their chests where touching. Percival lend in kissing Jerry, it was nice and slow different then when he kisses Newt. Percival removes himself for a second seeing Jerry eyes were black. The twin pulled Percival back in this time rough and fast, Jerry bit the other's lip drawing blood. Now the two were coating each others lips in red, Percival's moved his head going for Jerry's neck but the other moved. Now Percival was against the wall being pinned, Jerry gave a smug look kneeing his twin's crouch. Percival growled at the contact _So we're going there huh?_   He reached up grabbing Jerry's tanked top pulling it off of him then he rid his. Jerry chuckled " **Someone is needy."**   Percival huffed undoing his jeans and began touching himself looking into Jerry's eyes, " **Well what are you waiting for? Lets do this."**

Jerry didn't need to be told twice, he moved his fingers to Percival's mouth already knowing what he has to do. While Percival sucked on the twin's finger the other used his free hand pushing Percival's jeans down, then worked on his. Jerry grin making his claws appear he scratching his brother who shot them a glare but keep sucking. Jerry removed his fingers satisfied that they were coated, he went to work already inserting on finger into Percival's entrance. Great thing about this Jerry doing this he can be as rough as he wants, Percival already gripping his shoulder making it bleed. They'll heal after all this is over but for now Percival is just enjoying the pain making him more turned on damn Jerry being a slow tease," **Enough quit teasing."**

 **" Hmm maybe, how about you beg for it."** Percival groaned feeling his cock being tugged a little, Jerry licked the shell of his ear nipping it after. " **Come one beg. Don't be shy Newt isn't here to see how needy you are."** Percival shot him a glared gritting his teeth that got him even more excited. Growling he jumped up wrapping his legs around Jerry's waist he's tired of being stubborn " **Please.....just fuck me already."** Jerry laughed at his brother plea it was sorry but he'll take. " **Since you asked nicely sure."**  A loud moaned escaped Percival's mouth feeling Jerry cock enter him quickly, he moved his head on the wall clawing his brother's back " **MOVE!"**  Jerry thrust his hips hard, grunting at Percival marking his back. He gripped Percival's waist making sure it'll bruise. The room was mostly skin slapping against each other, panting, grunting, and growling like animals ( both liked it that way). Percival arched his back feeling that spot touched, he wrapped his arms around Jerry's neck who chuckled kissing his brother's neck.

" **Oh man if only Newt was here. Think he'll watch?  You could take both of us. Or....maybe you rather suck him off? Make you gag while I fuck you silly."** Percival blacked out for a second thinking about that _man that be amazing._ Percival hissed feeling his cock being stroked Jerry quicken his thrusts they were getting close now, oh so close. Percival bit his lip drawing blood, Jerry stuck his tongue out to clean it. That sent him over the edge coming, Jerry moaned coming after and biting down on Percival's drinking his blood. The two shared one last bloody kiss then Percival let go slowly easing down to the floor ignoring the cum sliding down his leg. Jerry sat next to him panting a little, " That was fun. So we're even now?" Percival looked at him giving a smirk, " Yeah we're even, thanks-" Percival stopped speaking hearing a squeal then a shush. The twins looked up seeing Newt and some woman peaking from the basement door trying to hide their face, but it was too late.

" Enjoy the show you two?"

" Who's your friend guy?"

" Hi I'm Tammy Newt's donor.....that was amazing!"

" I heard growling and got worried thought I check on you two. But umm I said kiss but this works too. Glad you're not fighting anymore."

Percival and Jerry looked at each other and shrugged they wondered if Newt even left the house. Tammy had said something and Newt playful shushed her, " We're actually going to go now see bye!" Percival laughed then looked at Jerry who gave him a 'what' look.

" Want to sleep in the coffin or bed Jerry?"

"Coffin, been a while since we did that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted some Jerry x Percy


	6. Nightmare

_Newt woke up, the room or rather a hallway it was pretty dim to figure that out. "Percival?.......Jerry?"  There was no answer . Newt sighed  he needed to find them feeling uncomfortable they weren't near him ( if they needed to do something they told him). Newt started walking felt like forever  he finally saw a door seeing some light come from under it. However Newt stopped or rather something cause him to stop. He looked down seeing nothing was on his leg. " Odd" Newt tried moving again but something prevented him to do so.  Newt's leg was suddenly grabbed pulling him to the ground._

**_Fellas look what I found!_ **

**_Good job, he's already on the floor.....needy little thing aren't you?_ **

**_Look baby has fangs!_ **

**_Boss isn't going to like that at all......oh well._ **

_Newt eyes widen seeing them, hearing their voices, the ones that work for **him**.  Newt panicked thrashing around, he managed to cut one on the chest with his claws. The man didn't seemed phased by it so he laughed making Newt cringe. One of them grabbed his arm, another getting behind  wrapping his arms around Newt's waist. **Easy now this won't take long. Look here he comes now.** Newt move so he could bite one of them but another man covered his mouth, more pair of hands held his legs. He tried screaming but they ignore him laughing at how scared he was.  The door open, Newt shield his eyes from the bright light. When his eyes suggested he look to see who it was, he also regretted looking. _

**_Hey boss look  he's a monster!_ **

**_Figures he let those damn demons turn him. No matter bring it here so we can end this._ **

_Newt screamed thrashing trying to get away as his "father" got closer pulling out a stake. He was suppose to be dead! Why and how he come back!?  Mr. Scamander was in front of Newt, holding the stake up. **This is exactly what you get, may you burn in Hell!**   It happen so fast the wooden stick had already implied him. _

_Newt_

_NEWT!_

HEY WAKE UP!!!

Newt shot up panting trying to move. " Easy it's okay guy relax." Jerry said pulling Newt into a hug to calm him down. " H-he came back......those men....and my fat-" Percival shushed him not wanting Newt to mention **that** man. " You had a nightmare, a very bad one. But it's over now you're with us.....safe nothing to fear." Jerry nodded his head in agreement, the man is dead and gone no way for him to hurt Newt ever again. Newt looked at the two smiling then he frowned seeing a claw mark on Percival's chest. " I'm sorry I hurt you." Percival chuckled wiping the blood of his chest which already healed, he licked his hand then gave Newt a quick kiss.

" So guy still daylight want to go back to sleep or watch a movie?"

 " Movie sounds great, can we watch the ones about the dragons."

" Dragon it is then."

The three stayed in bed cuddling and watching movies. Newt were eyes were getting heavy but he didn't want to sleep. Percival petted his hair placing Newt's head in his lap. " Go ahead and sleep we're here." Newt turned his head seeing the twins giving him a reassuring look. They are right, long as they have each other nothing to worry about. Newt went to sleep having good dreams.

 

 


	7. Late night Shopping

" Hmm granny smith or red delicious?"

Jerry stood if front of the baskets of apples wondering which one he should get. He decided to go with the green apples since those are his favorite.  They were running low on food, luckily in Vegas most stores are 24 hours

_Now to find Perry and Newt_.

Jerry walked around spotting Newt in the breakfast section, who was just staring at all the different boxes of cereal. " What you doing guy?" Jerry was standing next to Newt not even looking at him. " So many choices, can we get all of them? Imagine all the prizes inside!" Jerry chuckled grabbing three boxes: one being granola ( for Jerry), another being chocolate and peanut butter ( for Percy) , and just plain sugar cereal which has a toy prize inside for Newt. " There we all get something now let's go find Perry." Newt smiled knowing exactly where Percival would be in the store.

Percival had a basket of his own filled with junk food, from chips, candy, and Percival's favorite food doughnuts. " Percy I don't think all of that is good for you."  Percival smiled at Newt as placed bottle soda into the cart. " I like sweet foods."  Jerry huffed rolling his eyes, they are dead and thankful they can eat human foods but doesn't mean they should eat **everything**. He wonder was that good for their blood. " Don't give me that look, at least I know how to clean up after myself after I eat." Jerry punched his twins arm which Percival playful hit him aside the head, Newt jumped in between telling them it was time to go.

_Silly Vampires_


	8. Theseus and Jerry

Theseus decided to come to Vegas to give his brother a visit, spend a few days with him. He also wanted to see how Newt's vampire life is working out. Instead of hanging out with Newt, Theseus is actually with Jerry in his truck driving somewhere he can't remember.

_" I'm sorry Thes work is having trouble so I need to go in.  Why don't you hang out with Percy or Jerry?"_

_" Sorry Seus after I drop Newt off have to go buy somethings for the house."_

_" Guess that just leaves me with you guy or is brother-in-law the right word? Eh whatever come on it'll be fun."_

_" I-umm sure it'll be interesting."_

_" That's good-Percy we have to go now! Jerry be nice to my brother please!"_

Theseus looked outside the window admiring the night sky and desert it was quite peaceful. " So got a lady friend or guy friend yet?" Jerry asked eyes still on the road, Theseus cheeks turned a faint pink at the question. He played with the seatbelt strap thinking of an answer. " We're just friends right now...they're half vampire half witch." Jerry glance at him then the road a smiled formed followed by a chuckle. " Hybrid huh? Been a long time since me and Percival ran into them. They're pretty chill but I wonder...is this a hunter thing or Scamander thing to date the supernatural?" Theseus face was fully red now he wondered maybe it was both, hunters now have been in relations with these beings. Then again meeting the twins and seeing Newt happy with them give him some motivation. " I guess you can say it's both." Jerry smiled and mumbled cute at the older brother's response. The two didn't talk much, only thing that was heard was the radio. Matter of fact where exactly are they going? Theseus recall him and Jerry would do something but so far they just been on the road.

" Jerry is this one of those night drives?"

" Pretty much. Were you expecting something different?"

" To be honest yes but this is  fi-"

Theseus didn't finish his sentence, Jerry pulled the car over on the side of the road putting it in park. Jerry was already on top of Theseus with his seat pulled back. He gulped seeing the vampire's eyes turning black and fangs peaking out. " **I'm a bit thirsty mind if...you know."** Theseus had to control his breathing, he was more worried about being bitten even with his _friend_ they haven't done that too him. " **Don't worry I'll be gently just pick a part or just say no."**   He thought about it for a moment, if he says no Jerry just won't do it. If yes he'll be gently about it shouldn't be that bad right? Bright side Jerry can just heal the marks afterwards. " Okay but just the arm please."

" **You got it.** " Jerry began rolling up Theseus' shirt sleeve, he rubbed cool fingers on the arm figuring out a spot he wants to bite. The older brother couldn't help but blush feeling a cool tongue lick up his arm. He covered his face with his free hand with Jerry looked at him with a soft smile, " **Relax it'll be quick."** Theseus held his breath but then yelped feeling sharp teeth poke into his skin, he gripped the seat feeling his blood slowly leave his body. True to his word Jerry made it quick, cleaning the blood of Theseus' arm he pricked his finger healing the wound. Wiping the blood off his mouth he placed a kiss on Theseus' forehead.

" You alright guy?"

" y-yes..that was...whoa."

" Good thing we're already sitting down huh. How about this you take a nap and I'll drive us to some breakfast, how that sound?"

" Lovely....Newt won't know about this right?"

" Trust me guy he wouldn't mind."


	9. Theseus and Percival

Theseus sighed to himself at his current _situation_. Percival was sleeping and using Theseus as some pillow. Didn't help the fact Theseus would try to ease his way out, but Percival would let out a light growl and tighten his hold.

_Newt why don't you give me details about this!?_

Newt wanted Theseus to wake Percival up because dinner will be ready soon. Simply task at least the way Newt said it anyway. Theseus went upstairs seeing Percival laying down on his side in the bed no covers on him. Theseus lightly knocked on the door, " Newt said dinner almost ready so come downstairs." Percival  shifted his body mumbling he get five more minutes. Theseus rolled his eyes walking to the sleeping vampire" Absolutely not. Come on Percival time to get up-!" Percival grabbed  Theseus' arm pulling him down so they were cuddling. " Keep it down Seus....trying to sleep." Like that Theseus was just stuck there, he didn't mind per say the vampire just wants sleep. He wondered if Percival liked sleeping that much or he just didn't like the whole staying up stick.

" PERCIVAL DANDRIDGE GET UP NOW!"

Newt moved so fast Theseus didn't feel his brother remove Percival off him. Newt walked over helping his older brother off the bed, " Sorry Thes....Percy likes being mean sometimes." Newt shot the vampire a glare, Percival chuckled placing a kiss on Newt's temple then and patted Theseus' back.

" Sorry boys. Seus you make a pretty good pillow....Newt is better however."

Both brothers blushed throwing pillows at Percival then rushing out the room.  He laughed to himself leaving the room after putting the pillows back on the bed.

_Jerry was right it is funny teasing them._


	10. Theseus and Newt

Theseus enjoyed spending time with Newt. Been years really they could just be together and have fun be brothers. It still pained him seeing what Newt had to go through to get _here finally free._ It stills pain him that he could've did more, but could he really? Only thing he manage to do was ease and soothe Newt after their parents wrath. Theseus hated how they treated his little brother....

 

_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING OUT YOUR ROOM!_

_Stupid boy keep getting distracted. He'll never become a hunter like that. Oh well we still have Theseus....such a good boy he is...._

_Theseus stuck his head out of his bedroom checking to see if it the hallway was cleared. Feeling it was safe to leave he grab his backpack heading over to Newt's room which was a few doors down. Tiptoeing down to his little brother room he slowly turned the knob walking inside. " Newt? Where are you?" Theseus spotted a hand waving in the corner of his eye, looking he saw Newt under his bed.  Walking over he got on his hands and knees peeking under it, " Hey they're gone now it's okay." Newt shook his head not wanting to move an inch. " Please?.....I have sugar cookies." Few seconds later Newt came out of his hiding spot not saying a word. Theseus smiled then frowned seeing a cut on Newt's arm a deep cut.  " Oh don't worry I'll fix that."  Theseus reached into his backpack pulling out a first aid kit he always patched Newt back up thankful their parents don't bother Newt about his bandages.  Newt's only nine years old it concerned Theseus that his brother just seeing this as everyday thing it hurt him so much.  Sighing he finished up fixing  Newt placing a light kiss on his arm after he pulled out a box of cookies._

_" Thank you Theseus and I'm sorry."_

_" Why?"_

_" I'm not like you. If I was maybe they love me."_

_Theseus heart fell hearing that, he pulled Newt into a tight hug. " Don't be sorry and it's okay if you're not like me. Be  Newt you know. Do that they love you just....might take a while."_

_" Oh I think I get it thanks.....Thes can I have another cookie?"_

_"  As many as you want New!"_

Theseus looked at the night sky with a sad smile at the memory. " Thes you okay?" He looked at his brother then draped his arm over Newt's shoulder." Just thinking how strong my baby brother is." Newt opened his mouth then closed it laughed placing his arm over Theseus' shoulder.

" That's sweet you're pretty strong too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt few chapters are going to be about who turned Percival and Jerry :)


	11. Maker part 1

Newt had a pen in his mouth doing a word search, bored that business was slow. He would play with one of the animals but most if not all were fast asleep guess that's downside working night shift.  He would call Jerry and Percival but his phone died and their not allow to use work phone ( only for business and emergencies only). Wasn't even time for him to close up, Newt sighed nibbling on his pen. _Great now I'm bored AND hungry!_

Newt turned his head seeing the front door open seeing it was a customer a very _particular_ customer. The man was handsome if you asked Newt, wearing a midnight blue silk V-neck shirt, black pants and boots, arms covered in beautiful flower tattoos, hands having few rings on them. But what really caught Newt's attention was the guest's snow white hair similar to Percival's haircut just more messy and spikey. Face very pale even didn't even noticed the white moustache most striking thing was the different color eyes, one light blue and the other brown. He looked like some rock star the finishing touch was his pierced ears, oddly enough the man's presence reminded him of Jerry. _Weird...OH NO HE'S STARING AT ME!_

" G-good evening sir! Is there something you're looking for?"

"Evening, I'm was wondering if you have ferrets here by chance."

Newt nodded his head asking the customer to follow him to the ferrets' bin Newt was surprised the man had a British accent like him. He explained how each one had their own personality and wanted to know which one would fit the possible new owner. The man near him felt odd yet familiar Newt couldn't figure out why that is. " Something on your mind-Newt?"  Snapping out of his thoughts Newt looked at the man giving him a curious look. " S-sorry it's just some reason you remind me of my friends. Silly right?" The man chuckled then started laughing hard clutching his chest, Newt was very confused wondering if this some joke he doesn't understand. He bit his lip looking everywhere but the strange man. The customer stopped laughing  because of Newt's facial expression, he patted his back saying sorry.

" Forgive me Newt I think might know the answer to your question. Reason I laugh because could possible be true!"

" Really?"

" Yes I'm sure of it I can smell them on you."

" T-Them-"

" Percival and Jerry Dandridge....huh they actually turned someone a cute one at that.  I wondered which one however?"

Newt eyes widen red flags going off in his mind. This man knows the twins names, knows he's a vampire! Is he a hunter-no he isn't Newt sees fangs from the others mouth. Newt was getting scared this _man_ is a vampire if he knows the twins possible same age even older than them! He can't take him on doesn't want to so using his speed he took off running away to the back door. Newt didn't make it far his arm was grabbed next thing he's pinned into one of the shelves. He growled out of frustration feeling powerless what exactly can he do? " Shh relax I'm not going to hurt you. Long as you don't try anything to make me do _that_. I'm a little jealous I didn't get to turn you heh." Newt closed his eyes to calm himself down then open them staring into the different color eyes. 

" Who are you exactly how do you know...."

" Gellert Grindelwald my dear.  Guess in a way I'm Percy's and Jerry's daddy since I'm the one that turned them. I know! Let's go see them now, trust me things go more smoothly for all of us. What do you say?"

".....sure..."

 


	12. Maker part 2

_HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! I LOVE HIM!_

_BECAUSE I NEVER LIKED YOU THAT'S WHY YOU DUMB BITCH!_

Percival and Jerry sat on the couch watching some reality show involving Vegas wives. " This so stupid why are we watching this trash?" Percival asked rolling his eyes as the two women started fighting **again**. Jerry laughed assumed the two broads going at it they made the episodes more funny and enjoyable. " Come one Perry their humans doing petty shit it's trash but good trash, comedy gold. And besides you're the pettiest vamp I know." Percival smiled thanking his brother for the comment. Percival heard a car approaching the house probably Newt coming back from work.  _He's early, strange. Whatever long as he's here._ Newt walked inside looking rather nervous both noticed it and Jerry got up heading over to his boyfriend. " Hey guy back so soon? You okay?"  Newt but his lip avoiding eye contact, the twin frowned " Did they fire you? If they did don't worry we'll fix it. Give them a piece of our mind." Newt shook his head taking a glance at the door and then back at Jerry with Percival behind him now wanting to know why Newt was fired.

" I wasn't fired and I still have my job. But I um meet someone at work."

" What did they say to you!?"

" Know how they look me and Jerry we'll find them!"

" W-well you two should sit down for this. Promise you won't get mad and stay calm for me."

Percival and Jerry looked at each other then Newt shrugging their shoulders. Better not to argue with him whatever and whoever this is most be important. They sat back down on the couch and Newt opened the door again. " You can come in now." Percival arched his eyebrow exactly **who** Newt is letting into their home. The twins eyes widen seeing said person, Jerry tensed up a little and Percival had a low growl erupting." Hello boys daddy's home! Lovely place and Newt I'm impressed they're still sitting dow-"Gellert almost placed his hand on Newt's shoulder Percival moved quickly making sure he wasn't touched by _him._ The white hair vampire giggled seeing his boys sandwich Newt between, both eyes turning black fangs and claws out. Gellert clicked his tongue sitting down on the armchair  few inches from the couch crossing his legs. " You can stop hissing you two I mean no harm just wanted to chat." He said giving fake sad eyes while grinning.

" **BULLSHIT!"**

**" NEWT WHAT THIS ASSHOLE DO TO YOU!? WHY IS HE EVEN HERE!?"**

" He came looking for a ferret, he reminded me of you two and what a coincidence he noticed and guess who you were. So yeah here we are. Your marker is _interesting._ "

The twins looked at Newt shocked, speechless, maybe even betrayed a little. They looked back a Grindelwald who just smiled and waved, Jerry huffed  grabbing Newt's hand so they sit back down on the sofa. Percival rolled his eyes sitting next to Newt, he waved his hand letting Grindelwald speak though he prefer the vampire didn't. Gellert smiled pleased  with how his boys changed, adorable if you asked him. " You're wondering why I'm here, well just thought I travel  thinking about changing locations again. I was thirsty and it's not everyday you see a 24 hour pet shop. Who would have thought I come across a vampire so quickly and yes I noticed right way dear Newt." Newt cheeks turned a faint pink, Jerry glared at Grindelwald ticked off he was going to bite what was his. It pissed him off more Grindelwald was eyeing the young vampire. " I'm curious on why they turned you. Loneliness maybe? Rough past...poor thing your parents must not been kind to you."

" I think it's time for you to go Mister Grindelwald." Newt said standing up walking to the door to open it. Gellert looked at the stern face it appears he struck a nerve. Sighing he got up figure it was for the best, he pulled a card out of his pocket handing it to Newt. " Apologies I'll take my leave. Do call me if you want to chat, and you two will....you can fine me on your own." Grindelwald winked at all three left the house, Newt closed the door locking it heading straight upstairs the twins followed behind quickly. Once upstairs they went to their bedroom seeing Newt hiding under the covers, they heard sniffling. " Hey guy mind if we join you?" The covers were lifted a little the two vampires crawled under heartbroken Newt was crying. " I'm sorry didn't mean to bring him here.... sorry I upset you." Percival gently pulled Newt to his chest placing a kiss on Newt's temple. " It's okay we're not upset at you Ge-Grindel is something _else_. All markers are different." Newt nodded his head glad they weren't upset at him, " So do you hate him?"  Percival was going to answer but Jerry jumped in. " It's complicated guy. Just promise not to talk to him if he does let us know okay?" Newt promised but it plague his mind what exactly was their relationship with Gellert. _Guess I'll know when they're ready._   The three fell asleep it was best to just talk more about the situation later.

_Psst.....Perry you awake?_

_Now I am....what is it?_

_We should probably go  see him._

_I rather not._

_I agree but we both don't want him seeing Newt again._

_You're right._

_Aren't I always?_

_No._

_Guys you're mumbling....trying to sleep._

_Sorry Newt, Jerry's being annoying again....go back to sleep._

_Petty_

_Thanks....anyways we'll see him later on._

_Cool...night Perry_

_Goodnight Jerry_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap Grindel, Jerry, and Percy alone together wonder what'll happen :)


	13. Maker part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of smut near the end it'll have -->* to let you know

Newt had called in sick and explain why he had to close the store so early do to stomach virus, his boss understood and hopes he'll feel better.  Real reason is that he promised Jerry and Percival he avoid Gellert this seemed to be the best way. Speaking of the twins they were heading out to see him, " Will you two be okay?" Newt asked placing his book down Jerry gave a light kiss on his lips as reassurance. " Don't worry just gotta give him some rules and stuff. Won't be long." Percival walked by kissing Newt's forehead and with that they left. Newt watch their truck leave the driveway, he sighed to himself.

_Whatever past they had together they'll work it out....hopefully_

* * *

" So which hotel you think he's in?" Jerry asked stopping at the red light winking at a few girls in a jeep beside them. Percival hummed to himself tapping his finger under his chin, they should have been sorted this out earlier while it was day time. However Newt walking around the house shirtless was _very_ distracting a smug grin appeared on his face thinking of the mental images. " Earth to Perry quit thinking about that and think of the hotel."  Percival rolled his eyes knowing damn well Jerry was thinking about it too.

" Grindel staying at some expensive hotel has to be 5-star." _Spoiled show off_

" Want to try Caesars Palace? Their rooms look like roman stuff you know shit he like."

" It's a start sure."

When they arrived at the grand hotel they walked inside to the front desk. The place was rather loud with people walking around with luggage. " Evening sir welcome to Caesars Palace, looking for something?" The host asked with a welcoming smile, Jerry smiled back placing hands in his pockets. " We're looking for Gellert Grindelwald suppose to meet him, is he here?" The women nodded her head and began typing on her computer, few seconds later she smiled. " Mister Grindelwald is here would you like me to call him?" Percival shook his head they'll just meet him in the room. Understanding she gave Percival a room card and room number of course the man is staying at the very top of the building. Thanking the women they headed to the elevator, " Lucky you first try in finding him." Percival laughed he's always right when I comes to guessing, " Jealous?" Jerry punched his brother's arm to answer the question, who chuckled at the gesture. Once at the highest floor they exited the elevator the room was small hallway, only thing really was a large window showing view of the city and then a door. Not bothering to knock Jerry used the key card to get inside. Upon enter there was Grindelwald sitting on the sofa wearing nothing but a white bathrobe and white slippers. " Oh you made it please have a seat! Seems Newt didn't want to join us." The twins glared at Grindelwald not please with him saying Newt's name, they sat down in one of the armchairs preferring not to sit next to him. 

" So you boys caused any chaos here, I saw some dashing waiters. You should invite New-"

" **NO!!!"**

Gellert frowned at the outburst said in unison, his boys have change more tame  it made him laugh out loud. " What's so funny!?" Gellert held his index finger up needing another moment to get his laughter out. Once done feeling it's out his system he looked at the twins observing them. " Well?" Percival asked getting irritated, " I see you're still wearing my necklace and bracelet, always suit you too better anyway." Jerry looked down at his bracelet touching it he sighed knowing where this was going.  " I missed you two....a lot. Newt's a good sport you care about him deeply I like happy for both of you."  The twins looked at each other with sympatric look on their face. The three had some _rough patches_ the twins wanting to do things there way and Gellert his way. But as life goes, have to release them from their nest. 300+ years is like a blink to Gellert but without his boys around things felt slower giving him time to think about whatever. The only reason he came to Vegas was word got around about two vampires killing hunters out of self defense a well known one at that. Load and behold it was the Dandridge brothers who now has an exhunter as their own. _Good to know your both happy our family going to be fine._ Gellert blinked seeing Percival on his right side and Jerry on his left.

" GG you're getting soft and old like Perry here."

" If anyone gone soft it's you **Jerry**. Grindel, Jerry's a cuddler. Newt calls him Jer Bear."

" Oh yeah? Perry here has a pet rabbit name Jazzy you can thank Newt for that for that information."

*Gellert laughed not too much has change still same old Percival and Jerry. " So think I can see him? Get to know each other better."  Gellert felt the brothers tense a bit at the question neither said a word. The older vampire smirk making his claws appear drawing a clawed finger to his neck cutting it. "  **Will this help make up your mind?"** Gellert  hissed feeling Percival lick his neck a few times before biting down into the cold flesh. " **Sure that'll work.** Jerry said getting on the floor pushing Grindelwal's legs a part peppering kisses on his thigh. Percival lifted his head, moving his hand down he untied the robe stings. " **Look Jerry he's excited. Must really missed us huh?"** Gellert didn't get a chance to speak but moan at his cock getting tugged and Jerry biting into his thigh. He arched his back as a finger was inserted into him, couldn't help but grab Jerry's hair so he keep going. It's been a while feeling like _this_ , he really missed their hands on him. He can only imagine how it feel with Newt joining in on the fun, the mere thought made Gellert cum. Calming down from his bliss he looked up seeing Jerry and Percival wiping blood of their mouths it was obvious they were leaving.

" Teases."

" Wonder who we got that from?"

" By the way it's up to Newt if he wants to see you or not."

" I figure naughty boys. Anyways do tell Newt I said hi.-Oh and I'm sorry....I mean it."

" Apology accepted Gellert."

" Man you guys are softies but yeah what Percival said. See ya around."

Gellert touched his neck bite and smiled

_I knew they come around_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Newt and Gellert  
> after I'm deciding if I want all four together ie foursome or show flashback, maybe both ( seraprate chapters just not sure which come first)


	14. Gellert and Newt go Shopping

_Okay I'll see him._

_Really!?_

_Yes if you three are getting along again I should be able to as well. Huh I wonder is this technically meeting your dad in a way?_

_I guess but let's not look that deep into it. Makers are complex things the relationship is however you want it to be._

_That makes sense....I think._

_Hey guy fair warning GG likes going all out so, heads up on that._

_Noted, also GG?_

_S-shut up! Anyway here should be here by now sun's going down._

_Knowing Gellert he'll probably show up with some limousine the show off.  Also if he does anything to make you upset you have our permission to kick his ass._

_Percy, Jerry I'll be fine I promise. Can't be that bad right?_

Newt pondered what he said, shopping is fun and all but it's overwhelming with all the things Gellert is buying very expensive things at that. " My dear see anything you like here? Whatever you want I'll get it for you!" The older vampire said as he inspected the different Louis Vuitton shoes. Newt noticed Gellert been going to outlets more to his taste, the man bought nearly 400 dollar scarf from the Gucci store. Now Newt knew what the twins meant with _showing off_. Looking outside the store's window Newt spotted a candy store nervously he tapped Gellert's shoulder getting the vampires full attention. " C-can we go in there please."  Newt asked looking away hoping he wasn't being rude. " Wie süß. Of course my dear lets go over now." Gellert grabbed Newt's hand leading them out the store to the next one across. Once in the store Newt's mouth open at all the sweets displayed around the store the smell was mouth watering he wasn't sure where to look first. " Welcome to Sweet Spot want to try our samples? This one is chocolate covered marshmallows."  Newt didn't think twice he thanked the host tasting the soft treat, _Percy would love these...I should get them something from here._ " Madame do you have a cart by chance? I think we're going to buy a lot of your products." Gellert was amazed at the sweet tooth Newt had the young vampire grabbed one of everything. Newt also got something for Jerry that being candy apples and other fruit based sweets. When at the register Newt was going to put some things back but Gellert hushed him not bothered at all, he could buy a castle and it still wouldn't effect his money that much.

Gellert learned lovely things about Newt, one being his love for animals. He offered buying Newt a butch of baby tigers of course he declined not sure where exactly the tigers would stay also pretty sure their illegal to have in Vegas. Hearing him talk on and on about the cats in detail was a treasure. " Du bist wirklich ein Juwel. My boys all very luckly to have someone like you. Thank you glad you three are happy together." Newt smiled happy hearing those words made him feel warm on the inside. " I'm glad to hear that. The store will be closing soon, was there anything you wanted to see before leaving?" Gellert placed his finger under his chin thinking he then got an idea grining where they're going.  " I know a place we can go it'll be fun trust me. Come on grab some of the bags this place is at a different area.

*later*

" A-an adult store?"

" Yes doesn't that sound fun! Let's look what they have won't take long."

Newt bit his lip just was weird to him maybe a little embarrassing. He'll just assume the reason Gellert brought him here is to  _spice_ up his and twins _fun_ , then again he's a vampire lots of room for trying new things. " Who you think would look better in this Percival or Jerry?" Newt snorted seeing a mannequin wearing a black PlayBoy bunny outfit including the ears, tail, and fishnet stockings. " I guess Percy. Jerry wouldn't want to be seen dead or alive wearing that. " Gellert snickered agreeing he pointed at bondage rope saying it suited Jerry more. Newt cheeks tinted pink recalling their prank on Percival and the _punishment_ followed afterwards. For the most part the two wondered around the store just making remarks at which twin would do this or that. " Newt look at this one!" Gellert pointed at royal blue laced lingerie that had thigh high socks with them. " It's very pretty but I don't really see Jerry nor Percy wearing that."  Newt looked up at the man seeing a grin on his face, didn't take long to connect the dots.

" N-no! I wouldn't-I look....silly."

" Nonsense you'll look lovely. Go on to the dressing room and try it on!."

" W-why!?"

" Can't show the boys without giving it a test right?"

" I suppose."

Gellert was talking to the store owner who happen to be an old woman. He was fascinated hearing why a sweet old lady would work at such a _mature_ place. Reason she was bored and wanted to pass time, speaking of time Newt was taking a while he excused himself heading to the dressing room. " My dear is everything okay?" Not hearing a response he opened the curtain a little to walk in and shut it back close. Newt was looked into the empty mirror with his shirt off, wearing, boxers still on, he manage to at least put the socks on it made his legs love divine. " The socks fit-sorry wasn't really in the mood wearing the other thing." Gellert didn't saying but observe Newt's body he spotted many faded but still noticeable ugly scars on the young man's body. _You poor thing you really been through a lot._ Sitting next to Newt, Gellert kissed him on the forehead, then his cheek, began peppering his entire body with kisses. Each one Newt giggled feeling Gellert's moustache tickling him.  He got up figure it was best to stop there but satisfied Newt wasn't down anymore.

" Can we still get the outfit, it'll be a nice surprise for them?"

" Of course they'll love it."

* * *

Gellert brought Newt back home, Jerry and Percival were shocked seeing a bunch of boxes and bags in their driveway. Gellert kissed Newt's hand saying he enjoyed their time together.

" You got Newt all this stuff Grindel?"

" Actually some of those are yours, Gellert got you some things as well."

" So what's in that box guy? And why is in from a sex shop?"

" It's a surprise Jerry, I helped Newt pick it out. Your welcome in advance."

" I plan showing you guys tomorrow-also Gellert ask if he could see it too....if that's okay."

" Hmm I suppose, what do you think Warrant?"

" Assuming you're on good behavior sure. Now I'm even more curious what this _surprise_ is?"

Newt bite his lip quickly grabbed the box running inside shouting they'll have to be patient.  Gellert was back in the limo yelling he'll see them again and wished them a goodnight.

" Think it was a good idea leaving them alone Percival?"

" Don't know  but I'm sure it'll be a good whatever it is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie süß- How cute  
> Du bist wirklich ein Juwel- You really are a gem  
> Next chapter...well I'm sure you can guess it ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up smut

Percival and Jerry sat at the kitchen counter waiting for Newt. Whatever _surprise_ he had in store must be something even Gellert came on time to join them, they rather he didn't come but Newt preferred he stay and they can't say no to him. Percival tapped on the counter catching a glimpse at Grindel smirking clearly excited, he huffed a little jealous Grindel saw  Newt's _surprise_ was hiding the older vampire noticed that.

" Relax Percival I only saw a sneak peek not the best part." 

" Whatever it is I call dibs first."

" Says who Jerry?"

" Me-eh you two can go after doesn't matter which."

" Rock paper scissors then boys? Winner gets first pick."

" Sounds good lets start."

* * *

" Jerry don't pout you still get to see....just have to wait your turn." Gellert said as they walked upstairs. " You really suck at this game even Grindel beat you." Percival said chuckling, Jerry punched both vampires arms walking pass them to knock on the door. " Hey guy everything okay can we come in now?" There was a muffled 'one second' and after 'come in'. Turning the knob the three walked in speechless at what was displayed before them. Newt was on the bed wearing the royal blue thigh high socks with the lace panties that Gellert bought him but he also had something extra along with it. He also had a blue neck tie around his neck, and a lovely black rope tied across his chest along with his arms tied together. " D-do you like it? Sorry it took so long, the rope wa-" Newt sentence wasn't finished due to Jerry giving him hungry yet passionate kiss. Newt moaned not just from the kiss but also the other wondering hands on his body. " Beautiful simply beautiful my dear." Gellert said placing a kiss on Newt's cheek then on his lips enjoying every second of the moment. He could help but nip the young vamp's lips drawing blood and by god did Newt taste exquisite _._ " Naughty little thing aren't you dressed like this even for maker how sweet of you." Jerry said in teasing tone pinching one of Newt's nipples. " I wonder who is more spoiled us or you? Either way it's a win for us all."  Newt whined feeling Percival's wet tongue on his on the other bud.  He truly was spoiled getting touched like this by so many at once, swore he felt the rope bindings getting tighter it was a wonderful bliss.

" Aww how cute you're getting excited want daddy to take care of it." Newt whimper barely nodding his head, Gellert smirked and squeezed Newt's ass causing the young man to yelp into saying yes, _much better_. Getting off the bed he kneeled down so he was between Newt's legs pleased to see his member getting erect threw the lingerie it made his mouth water. Lightly placed his fingers on the lace material pulling it down just a little to see Newt's cock bounce on his stomach. Gellert licked his lips at the perfect size his boys did a real good job keeping this one. Feeling generous he went right ahead sucking Newt off instead of teasing him. Newt practically screamed at the action to keep himself under control he bit down on Jerry's hand not even aware he was drawing blood. " Grindel is  really good sucking dick, so good he brings your fangs out. " Percival said whispering into Newt's ear, Jerry chuckled moving his bloody hand pushing Grindel's head down on so he can choke on Newt's cock ( no gag reflex so he'll be okay) " Hey new idea let's have guy here fuck GG. Perry you take Newt and I get GG's sweet mouth. Seem fair right?"  Newt moaned out a yes as Percival was biting his shoulder. Gellert removed his mouth with a pop his different color eyes blown up at the suggestion, he stood up removing his clothing, the twins did the same as well ridding their clothes very quickly.  Percival rushed back to Newt undoing the rope it like unwrapping a gift and _oh_ the gift just kept on giving. " A plug Newt?  So impatient, you know that not enough to fill you right?" A mischevlous grin appeared on his face eyes slowly turning ink black, it made everyone's cocks twitch truly something that needs to be witnessed. " You're right I was impatient. Maybe stop teasing and get on with it."

" Oh ist mein He perfekt. My dear let's begin shall we no need for preparing."  Newt tit his head at the statement and all of sudden he's between Gellert's legs. _So fas-_ "AH P-PERCY" Percival entered inside Newt with ease and going slow _for now anyway._   Newt felt a tap on his thigh looking up Gellert was already blowing Jerry just waiting for him to start. He _never_ done this before and was quite nervous but that died down quickly when Percival thrusts his hips. " Just do what I do." Nodding his head Newt pushed himself inside Gellert he moaned out how weird this was in a good way. Gellert scratched his thigh signaling him to move moving his hips back and move Newt almost in sync with Percival's thrusts it got a little difficult as he quicken his pace hitting Newt's prostate causing him to yelp like a chain reaction. " Do that again. Don't stop." Jerry comman placing a clawed hand around Grindel's throat just like old times. He was so proud seeing Newt fuck his own maker, he'll have to teach Newt it's okay to be rough no rush plenty of time to do it.

Newt was getting the hang of this enjoying this new bliss. No wonder Percival and Jerry liked it so much and doing it with him. He whined as Percival came inside him giving him on last kiss before pulling out. A chill went down Newt's spine, his stomach tighten he was close too but he panicked not sure what to do, _inside? The chest? His face?_ " I-ah-where....do I..." With in a blink of an eye Gellert was kissing Newt pushing his tongue inside, he could tastes Jerry too. Now in his lap riding him Gellert cupped Newt's face so he they were looking each other eyes. The off color pair was soothing a low growled erupted Newt thrust his hips hard hitting that spot over and over. " Oh my! Right there that's it! Daddy likes that- Beeilen Sie, mein lieber innen!" Newt had no idea what Gellert say but whatever it was was the breaking point he came inside couldn't help but bite down into the man's neck, Gellert saw white dots when Newt bit him. Finally calming down from the orgasm Newt pulled out lending back were his on top of Percival's chest. Maybe it's a side effect or vampire thine but sex sure does make him tired didn't even noticed he was completely naked his little outfit or lack of was gone tossed with the other clothing on the floor.

" So.....I'll take it you like the gift."

" Very nice gift Newt really out did yourself."

" Well I did help out the idea together just so you know."

" Yeah yeah thanks GG, heh you've always knew to pick the right outfit."

" We thought about getting you two matching playboy outfits. Though we both figure it just be Percy wearing it not you."

" I pay money to see Jerry as a bunny what kind of stocking would he wear?"

" Alright go to sleep or else. Besides only person that see me in _that_ is Newt only."

" Hmm but what if Newt says it's okay we see too then what silly boy?"

" S-shut up and sleep jeez good night."

* * *

 Newt woke up yawning he saw the twins were fast a sleep and of course he was sandwich between them.  Squeezing out with a quiet giggle he noticed Gellert wasn't in the bed checking the clock it was 8am the sun was already out. Putting on a t-shirt and boxers he went down stairs and saw the man in the reading a newspaper sitting in the kitchen table covered in food. " Morning my dear hungry?" Newt smiled grabbing a chair not sure what he eat first. During their breakfast they just talked, Newt learned something interesting about the twins but not much Gellert mentioned he rather they tell him of their background. Apparently Jerry at first when he was turned seemed very timid and cautious of his _gift_. Percival on the other was a like a kid having sugar for the first time. It made Newt more curious in the shift of their behavior and personalities over the decades. Snapping out his thought  Gellert got up walking to Newt giving his head then lips a quick kiss.

" You're leaving?"

" Afirad so, I have some business to take care of."

" But the sun outside."

" How cute, no need to worry I'm an old vampire I know how to avoid the sun. Custom made umbrella like my own personal shadow. I'll make sure to send some to you three."

" Are you going to stay in Vegas or keep looking somewhere else? We can still talk right."

" Oh my sweet of course! I'll be here for a good while have a house in the mountains after all. Need anything let me know and if the boys give you trouble call me right away I doubt that'll happen."

Newt gave a shy smile nodding his head in agreement. He was sad seeing Gellert had to go he enjoy their short time together, he had to hug the man as a show of thanks. " Aww it's okay we'll have plenty of time to go shopping or whatever you want to do I promise that. So don't think this is a goodbye." Gellert petted Newt's head as reassurance it helped him to and to here he thought life was getting boring again. Letting go Gellert kissed Newt's hand he open the door umbrella already open.

" See you soon my dear. Oh and do tell the boys to call me when they get the chance. Chao!"

Newt waved seeing Gellert getting into a car driver holding the door for him. He really liked the man and already thinking of things they can do together. But for now he went back upstairs crawling back to bed with his two lovers.

" Grindel left?"

" Yes he said to call him."

" I'll think about. Guy any food left down there?"

" Yup plenty of green apples."

" Good boy, you're a good sport. Okay back to sleeping"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ist mein He perfekt-oh my he's perfect  
> Beeilen Sie, mein lieber innen- Hurry my dear inside
> 
> Welp that concludes this little saga. I decided I'm going to hold off on the flashback chapter ( don't have a clear idea how I want it yet) I'm taking a break from this fic but good news when I get back to writing I'm introducing another fb character can you guess who it is? So anyways thanks to those that like the stories ^-^


	16. New Comer

" A-almost there...."

" Hey move that way."

" No don't do that just lift your ass a little."

" C-can't....don't think I'll make it-OH NO!"

Newt fell landing on top of Percival who fell on Jerry. The game twister sticks to it's name and to this day very hard game to play as it goes on. The three decided to try doing game night, for most part it usually ended with Percival and Jerry bickering at who was cheating the other being a sore loser. Newt always got first place due to their competiveness, so he figure a game like twister wouldn't lead to that thankful it worked. " That was fun want to try again or a different game?" Newt asked lifting himself up he giggle feeling a cool hand slide underneath his shirt rubbing his chest. Newt giggled again when Percival got behind him to nuzzle his neck.  

" _Hey Jerry new game let's see who can get more marks on Newt."_

_" Ooo sounds fun of course I'm going to win."_

_"  In your dreams."_

_"_ Guys you know I can't understand what you're saying. What are you two up to?" Newt smiled lending his head back onto Percival's shoulder moaning at the touches and kisses he was now receiving. The twins were about to bite when the doorbell rang stopped all actions. _Who could that be at this hour?_ Jerry clicked his tongue ignoring the door and went back to kissing Newt's chest. The door rang again and yeah even Percival was getting peeved as well to the point he's growling a little. The doorbell rang for the third time, Newt sighed removing himself from the upset brothers.  Fixing his clothes Newt yelled 'just a moment' giving a glance at the twins and preceded to head to the door. Opening it he looked to see a young boy-man looked around 18/19 with a messy bowl haircut wearing a black suit as if he's going to church.... _or a funeral_. The young man looked awfully nervous, Newt wrinkled his nose at the smell he frowned remembering he use to be like that. " Can I help you?" The boy jumped up at the now broken silence didn't seem to noticed Newt opened the door at all. " Y-Yes I'm new to the neighborhood....h-here my mother wanted me to pass this out to other houses."  He gave Newt a piece of paper almost robotic like not making eye contact eyes on the ground. Newt smiled taking the paper, _been a while have new neighbors I'll tell the boys to not pick on them....him._ Reading the paper Newt arched his eyebrow at what it read.

**_Las Vegas City of Sin: Make it the City of Forgiveness. Come to bible study 7 days a week to be cleansed. Hosted by Mary Lou Barebone._ **

**_Never too late to branch away from sin and fine our lord and savior._ **

 On the back it had the time and location, not like he can go nor wants to so he smiled and thanked the boy. Newt's heart twitched a little see the boy give a sad smile still not looking at him guess he's not a people person. " You know I moved here to while back and I was very nervous but you get used to it. If you or your mother need anything I be happy to help. I'm Newt by the way,  Newt Scamander." He said reaching out his hand, " C-Credence...nice to meet you." Credence gave the  cold palm a light shake pulling away quickly not wanting to be awkward. " I have to go now....goodnight." Credence took off speed walking back across the street, most likely not to keep his mother waiting. Something bug Newt however the smell of Credence was bothering him just couldn't place his finger on it oh well he'll figure it out later. Closing the door Newt didn't noticed he was pulled into Percival chest now laying on the sofa ( vampire speed is an amazing ability).

" So who was it?" Percival asked," And what the hell is this trash?" Jerry asked looking at the flyer in disgust. " Our new neighbor from across the Credence and his mother really _likes_ church. Be nice okay." Percival huffed petting Newt's hair and Jerry chuckled balling the flyer up tossing it over his shoulder. " I can't stand people like that why couldn't we get I don't know hot strippers or some famous person." He complained crossing his arms, " Would you prefer another hunter?" Newt glared at Percival who chuckled sensing some jealously. " Relax guy even it  was nobody compare to you, not even your brother and he's cool."  Jerry added rubbing Newt's hand before giving it a kiss.

" Whatever the case long as they don't bother us we won't bother them. Now back to our game shall we."

" Let's go upstairs it'll be even more fun."

Newt followed the twins in deep thought, it wasn't about the _game_ more about Credence. Something was strange about him and he's not sure why. _Maybe I'm over thinking this.  But what an odd smell to linger on a person....._

* * *

 " Remember children we moved here because God wanted us to spread his word. Be wary of these _neighbors_ children they are tempted by the devil and will try to corrupt you. Now say your nightly prayers and go to bed." Credence walked to his room after he said his goodnights to his sisters Modesty and Chasity. His room was completely dull one say he still had to pack but no that's all he had, a bible, a cross, clothes, shoes, and a desk lamp that's it. Another dull and painful life the same as always just in a new location. _If you or your mother need anything I be happy to help_. The statement ran through his mind again, Mr.Scamander maybe he'll help Credence get away from it all the man was very nice. Wasn't even sure if he felt even seen kindness like that before. Hopefully they can talk tomorrow become friends even anything is better than being with _her_. For the first time Credence goes to sleep with a smile on his face, _things will get better I know it will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Credence is here


	17. Meeting The 'Roommates'

Credence woke up earlier in the morning to get started on his chores while his mother and sister went out to run errands. It was a good opportunity to see Newt but chores comes first ( he couldn't bare getting punished for not doing his work). Credence wanted to bring food over to Newt's house however due to low supply of food he rid the offer, so next best thing was just walking over to say hi. Once across the street Credence rang the door bell and waited but no answer, he rang it again yet still the same results. _Maybe he's not home perhaps he's asleep I'll just check later._ Signing Credence left the door going back to his home it was almost time for his bible reading anyway.  The boy didn't seem to noticed the head two heads peaking out the window.

The sun was setting soon Credence looked out his window seeing street and house lights turn on. Newt's garage door open, Credence figured now was his chance to speak with the kind man again. There just one obstacle in his way to do that. " Mother may I go outside for walk?" Mary and her daughters stopped their writing to look at him, he dropped his eyes not wanting to look in her gaze. " What for Credence?" He gulped at the question _Come on Credence you went over you answer!_ " I-just wanted to get use to the neighborhood surroundings and also see possible people that go to your teachings." Mary stared at her son examining him it even made her daughters tremble. Credence held his breath wondering if she say yes or no. " Very well you can go **but** you must be back in this house at 7:30 **sharp or else.** Do you understand?" It was amazing Credence didn't smile or show any signs of happiness and excitement. _Keep it together Credence almost there._

" Yes mother 7:30 sharp it won't take long I promise."

Credence walked around the neighborhood not too far from his house. He's positive mother was watching him so wanted to stall just to be on the safe side.  After a while he felt the coast was clear so he headed to Newt's house towards the garage. It was rather spacious yet messy, the left, middle, and right all seem to have something as if it was occupied by three different people. The right side had a workout bench and dumbells, middle a tool bar and little workshop with a radio playing jazz music, and last was the left side that appeared the most messy and cluttered.  There was another desk scattered with papers and books about animals. On the floor was a cage and rabbit food, he was curious as to where the rabbit was." Looking for something?" Credence jumped turning around to see not one but two men with the same face and very pale he might add. " Umm I- I'm looking for Mr.Newt . I'm Credence I live across the street. Credence stuck his hand out eyes on the ground not looking at the two men. He jumped feeling an ice cold hand shake his. " Percival Dandridge and this is my twin brother Jerry." Credence gave a shy smile and whispered 'nice to meet you'. For the life of him he could not stop jumping and tensing up every time someone touched him ( Today especially). Jerry he figured placed his arm around his shoulder walking them over to the work bench to sit.  " So Cre to what reason you want to see Newt huh?" Jerry asked flashing a grin that looked oddly sharp for some reason he forgot about it when Percival placed a green apple in his hand then went to sit on a stool. " Just wanted to say hi that's all. Are you his roommates? I guess he's not here so I'll come back tomorrow." Jerry snorted, Credence didn't know why or what he said that was _funny_. Ignoring it he got up to leave but Percival was blocking his path  giving him _a look_ both brothers actually. It wasn't creepy per say just intimidating like a mouse entered a lion's den it sent a chill down his spine. " Credence, Newt's at work right now tomorrow he'll be off if you want to catch him again." Jerry seemed to have gotten closer eyeing the boy, " Yeah it be better if you come by when the sun is down. Hmm you smell that Perry?" Credence arched his eyebrow at the statement then his eyes widen smelling something too. " W-what time is it?" Percival narrowed his eyes then pulled out his phone " 7:30-"  He could finished the rest of his sentence, Credence ran heading back home as if he was running late. 

" Wonder what that was about? He didn't even eat his apple _rude._ "

" Hmm seems our neighbor really likes Newt. The boy's young might be a crush possible. Also you noticed-"

" Yeah I smelt it too. But why he smells like that I do know you know by chance Percival?"

" No not off the top of my head but the scent is familiar. I'll ask Newt if he noticed too when he comes home. For now we'll keep an eye on him."

_What exactly are you Credence?_

* * *

Credence came inside panting and wiped the sweat off his forehead he prayed he wasn't too late. " Hello Credence **you're late.** " Mary was by the stairs arms behind her back. Credence looked seeing Modesty and Chasity in the kitchen with worried looks they all knew what was going to happen next. No excuse wasn't to get him out this so he lowered his head apologizing. Mary held her hand out and waited. Credence signed hands going to his pants o undue his belt buckled, after he gave it too her. Mary walked up the stairs her son very close by as they head towards _the room_.

" And Credence I don't want you near that house again you understand."

" Yes mother I understand."

" Good now close the door."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Credence :'(


	18. In Need of Help

Credence stared out his window looking at his neighbor house. It's been three days now not going anywhere near the house. His hands to this day hurt like hell but he's use to it, just like his other scars. Credence let a out a huff of air due to boredom and frustration.  Now how will he  ask Newt for help, or even his roommates in fact.  There was a knock at his door, Credence got up to answer but something slipped under the door foot steps hurried away. It was a piece of paper with a tiny key inside appears the paper had a writing on it.

_Mother says we have to go but you're grounded. This is the one and only key to the windows seven she doesn't know about it. Whatever you have plan now's the chance.- Modesty_

_P.S don't let mother see this note and the key do whatever to ride it.- Chasity_

Credence smiled at the note however he quickly hid it when the door open it. It was Mary holding a plate in her hand and a cup of water in the other. " E-eveninh mother." Credence said stuffing the key and note deeper in his back pants pocket. " Evening. Me and your sisters have to go for today's session. I'm locking the door so you'll be here all nght. The window is lock to so don't even think about breaking it. Are we clear?" Credence lowered his head swallowing heard knowing that he's about to lie through his teeth. " Yes mother."  Mary nodded her head buying the lie she left the food on his desk leaving the room followed by the door locking from the outside.  Credence waited for another 30 minutes even when his mother car left the neighborhood finally feeling it's safe to go Credence took out the key unlocking the window to climb out ( He made to close the window key safe in his pocket.  Once on the ground he jogged over to Newt's house knocking thankful it didn't take long to wait.

" HiMr.NewtmayIcomein!"

" .......Hi Credence sure you can."

Newt was confused at first but then he saw Credence panting as if he was in a hurry he couldn't let the boy sit outside. _I didn't think he come....he's here now so perfect chance I guess._ " Percy! Jerry we have a guest!" Newt yelled as he walked to the kitchen to grab Credence a cup of juice to drink. Newt was happy the twins noticed something was up with the boy so might as well get together to see **what** exactly is going on with him. For past three days Jerry and Percival give him a report or lack of what Credence been doing. All they had really was he didn't leave  the house yet his mother and sisters do. Newt was very worried, Percival offered to go over but Newt decline not wishing to stir up trouble. The smell that surrounded Credence was oddly faint _weird._ Newt handed Credence his drink and sat across from him, Percival and Jerry came down sitting next to him while saying 'hello'.  " Sup Cred haven't seen you a while. How's it going?" Jerry asked placing his arm over Newt's shoulder. Credence didn't answer instead took a sip from his drink, all three vampires eyed his hands it made Newt's stomach turned being reminded of not so good memories of his past. " Credence what happen to your hands?" Newt asked with concern tone, Credence eyes widen panicking he looked at his hands placing them in his lap for nobody else to see. " N-nothing....I-I fell down that's all." _Oh Credence I'm so sorry...._ Newt got up getting close to Credence gently grabbing his hands to inspect the wounds. " Did....did your mom do this? That's why you're here yes?" Newt whispered not taking his eyes off the damaged hands that are now slowly shaking.

" She says I'm not suppose to be here you guys are _unholy_. I lied to her saying I wouldn't it's just....... I need to get away from her , get my sisters away from her. I don't know what to do." Credence started crying  didn't even noticed Newt was hugging him to show comfort.  That odd smell was raising again due to how Credence was feeling it was bothering not only him but the twins too. " Credence what time will you mom get back?" Percival asked, Credence wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, " Around midnight today why?" Percival just hummed to himself and narrowed his eyes when him and Credence made eye contact. " Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap for a bit okay we're going figure this out okay." Almost zombie like Credence got up walking sluggishly upstairs to do what he was told. " Newt he'll be asleep go up there and heal his wounds. Jerry go with him incase the kid wakes up I need to make a phone call.  The two gave him look but went upstairs to start their task.

Percival tapped his chin in deep thought. _Great now we have two things to worry about._ He pulled out his cell ready to call some much needed help....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's gonna make a visit next chapter ;) Also he'll find out what Credence is :D
> 
> [ also sorry for this being major short trying to get back into writing mood again]


	19. Strange Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back getting again. It's short but that's just lack of nothing writing sorry ;-;. But anyway enjoy the story anyway

Newt winced seeing the many scars on Credence's body, Jerry noticed last thing he wanted was Newt thinking of that no good _father_  . " You okay Newt?" Newt didn't say anything he just chewed on his lip drawing blood Jerry waved his hand in front of Newt's to get his attention. " Huh? I-I'm sorry. If he's like this...his sisters...."  Jerry hugged Newt seeing his eyes water," Hey don't cry guy. We'll figure this out and help him I promise." Newt nodded his head taking a deep breath looking at Credence sleeping.

" You're right lets do whatever we can. Lets heal him together first."

* * *

Percival paced around the front door he stopped hearing a car approaching the house. Opening it he relaxed glad to see the help he called early.

" Thanks for coming over. We should hurry."

" Nice to see you too Percy. I'll assume Jerry and Newt are already with your _guest_ ?"

Percival nodded his head, Gellert been around for a long time he should know something about the boy....hopefully. When the two got upstairs, Gellert gasped seeing Credence sleeping. " He's beautiful! How on earth did you three catch this one?" Gellert looked up seeing the trio giving him a blank stare he frown and apologized. Walking to the boy he saw faint scars on him however that wasn't the problem it was the smell surrounding him. " You smell it too right? Ever since he moved in the scent gets stronger. Why?" Newt asked concerned Gellert hummed touching Credence's face and hands. _Oh dear_ _this isn't good_. Gellert sighed getting up folding his arms, " The boy is dying judging from the smell he might have few months left." Newt covered his mouth, Jerry and Percival looked at each other also shocked by the news." Wait minute I know what someone smells like dying but this-" Percival stopped speaking when Gellert held his hand up clearly not done speaking.

" It seems boy is a descendent of witches. Suppressed magic slowly killing him judging by his scars his life is....not so good."

" But we can save him right? What if-if we have to turn him maybe that can-"

Newt stop when he saw Credence waking up, the four left the room  quickly not making a sound. Credence looked around swore Mr.Newt was right beside him. _How did I get in here anyway?_ Getting off the bed he decided to head back downstairs _I should head back home before mother gets back._ He stopped midway on the stairs hearing mumbling he couldn't hear much only his name, magic, and death. Credence frowned in confusion maybe their just talking about whatever. The conversation seemed to pause as all eyes where on him. Credence cheeks went red not sure if he like the sudden attention or not, more due with the white hair stranger giving him odd look. " S-sorry I didn't mean to- I should go it's already late." Credence walked quickly to the door but his hand was grabbed by gently cool hands. Looking up it was Newt who had a sad expression on his face.  Newt open his mouth yet no words came out due to a very hard knock heard from the front door. Credence eyes widen scared at who's at the door he griped Newt's hand knowing who was on the other side.

" I know you're there open the door please! Credence get out here now!"

Credence backed away from the door bumping into Newt's chest. He turned around gasped when Newt's green eyes slowly turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update will be longer I promise


	20. Chapter 20

Newt tried remaining calm  deep breaths but that woman wouldn't shut her mouth. He couldn't let Credence go back to her, he needed to get his sisters too! It's already bad that the boy is dying he shouldn't suffer more.  _Maybe I could snap her neck it'll be quick and they can be safe. Everything will be fine afterwards..._

" M-Mr.Newt, I should just go-"

" **NO!** **I refuse to let her near you!"** Newt pushed Credence aside already seeing red, wants she's gone it'll be over. He reached for the door handle but was stopped, looking up Percival had his hand on Newt's shoulder. Newt wanted to protest but the look in Percival's eyes told him no and that was the end of it. Newt huffed and ran upstairs in Credence eyes like lighting went pass him.  Percival signed knowing things would've gotten ugly if Newt opened the door, last thing they want is to kill someone in the public eye. He opened the door seeing a woman with a red face and church outfit two girls standing behind her with worry and fear in their eyes.

" You have my son give him back."

".....Credence how old are you?"

Credence stared at Percival then at the other two men at the sofa who only shrugged. " How are you Credence?" Percival asked again ignoring Mary ranting at him for asking the question, " 19 sir."  Credence mumbled but it was all Percival needed to hear, he patted the boy's shoulder as a show of thanks smiling.  Mary looked disgusted and reached for Credence expect Percival stepped in between the door frame blocking her.

" Excuse me I'm trying to get my son!"

" You know legally your son is an adult. So technically he can ignore you and stay here, plus he has the owner's permission to live in this house."

" Y-You have no right he's my son and what I say goes! I'll call the police-"

" Please do show them that you abuse your own son. Take those girls away from you give them to more caring parents. **Like you said their your kids**."

Percival gave a smug smile seeing the defeated look in Mary's face. She turned around grabbing her daughters arms little to tight as they walked away from the house. Yelling that Credence was no longer her son  and that he was going to Hell. _Not if you go first_. Percival thought he closed the door glad that woman was out of his sight. He turned to see Credence frowning hurt but his mothers words Percival ruffled his hair for reassurance. " Relax she won't bother you anymore we'll work on getting you sisters too just be patience. " Credence smiled at that he look to see the three men talking in another language he assumed, something about Newt. Speaking of Newt he was really upset moment ago so upset his eyes changed colors. _I hope he's not too mad..._ " Hey Cre why don't you ride with me and GG get you some food whatever you want he'll buy it." Jerry said, Credence stomach growled giving the man a clear answer. " My dear that sounds like you haven't eaten in days come on let's fill your tummy up." Gellert took Credence hand and lead him out the door and Jerry followed. Leaving Percival and Newt alone in the house.

* * *

" Newt? Hey she's gone Credence will stay with us."

" That's good."

" *sigh* Newt I know you're upset and as much as I want her dead too  I couldn't let you kill her. **Not yet anyway** _."_

Percival sat next to Newt bringing him close rubbing his cheek. " Hang in there okay we'll get his sisters first." _I just we do it before it's too late_. Newt thought biting his lip but baby steps he supposes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down two more to go. Credence gonna be happy and I'm not gonna leave his sisters hanging there with Mary


	21. Chapter 21

Mr.Gellert and Mr.Jerry were _interesting_ people, the way the two interacted was _interesting_. Credence wasn't sure _what_ exactly their relationship was but it was something different and he like that. _Maybe it's a roommate thing._ Credence wondered he be sure to ask once their order is ready. Credence wasn't sure where he wanted to go for food so he just picked an item he wanted to try which was hamburgers, thus Jerry suggested they go to In-n-Out Burger. He was hesistae at first but Credence ended up order a double cheeseburger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake. Jerry just order fries, and Gellert wasn't hungry at all Credence could tell the white hair man wasn't fast food type.

" Order 66!" Credence got up hurrying to the counter grabbing the food. Whispering a thank you he walked outside seeing Mr. Jerry and Mt.Gellert chatting in that weird language he never heard before.  The two stopped and smile as Credence placed the tray down, Jerry ate his fries right away and Gellert urge Credence to eat before Jerry takes his food. The burger was really good how could mother not let him and his sisters eat this wonderful thing. " My goodness he's faster eater than you Jerry!"  Gellert said amazed how fast Credence's food disappear it was cute really _pity he doesn't have much time left...._

" You two should had back don't want to worry Newt do you?"

" W-what about you? Are you not coming back with us?"

" Not this time besides my ride just meet me here. But don't worry I'll stop by again bring you some nice clothes"

Credence mouthed an 'oh' but it was understandable besides Mr.Gellert was going to buy him clothes which is nice. _II bet he'll get gifts for Modesty and Chasity too._ " Come on Cre let's go home" Jerry said patting Credence's shoulder, they said their goodbyes to Gellert and left.  During the car rid Jerry whistled as he checked his phone, sneaking a peak Jerry was texting Newt, judging by his smile Mr.Newt must be feeling better now.

" Mr.Jerry?"

" Jerry is fine no need to be formal Cre."

" O-okay-you really care about Mr.Newt  for being roommates."

" Well you know I'm  dating him,Percival dating him too."

" oh....guess that explains why mother didn't like you three."

 _There's a lot she's not gonna like_. Jerry thought, he looked at Credence curious if he was okay with it. " Um Jerry maybe it's just me and because it's dark but I don't see your reflection." _There it is!_ Jerry flashed a toothy grin causing the boy to shiver just a bit.  " I'm a vampire you know drink blood can't go into sun stuff like that. Percival and Newt are just like me but don't worry we're not gonna hurt ya." Credence let out a breath of relief, " Are you going to turn me into a vampire?' He asked but Jerry didn't answer attention now focused on the road. Credence decided the answer was no.

* * *

The two arrived back home Newt and Percival weren't in sight.  " Here Cre watch some TV I'll be right back." Jerry said giving Credence the remote he headed upstairs to the bedroom finding his brother and boyfriend making out. _They didn't even wait for me._   " This is cute and all but we have our new houseguest downstairs. Jeez Perry I sound like you now." Percival rolled his eyes ignoring his twin's comment and Newt giggling. Percival grabbed Newt's had and pushed Jerry as they headed downstairs. Right where he left him Credence was on the sofa  eyes focus on the TV, he was watching cartoons load and behold. " Jeez your mom must really be a buzz kill do you guys even have a TV?" Jerry said with an amused tone, " JERRY!?" Newt gasped hitting his arm. Credence was confused not getting the _joke_ , " Ignore him Credence. Jerry is _different_." Percival said smugly as his brother flipped him off causing the boy to laugh. Newt smiled glad to see Credence happy, he frown thinking of the faith that was to come towards him. Credence saw that frowning too.

" I-is this part where you tell me house rules?"

" Rules? Oh Credence you don't- just help around the house and you're fine."

"  Eh I don't care do you Cre. Just don't touch the windows sun not good for our skin."

" Okay I can do that."

" I don't haven't either Credence, just stay out the basement please. Other than that you're free to do whatever."

Credence nodded his head actually happy their rules where no where strict like mother's. It all was a dream come true just one more thing that bothered him. " What about my sisters? If you guys are vampires can't you just tell mother to bring them here?" Percival and Newt were shocked Credence knew _what_ they were, they glared at Jerry knowing he had something to do with it. " What? He didn't see my reflection in the car. He was going find out sooner or later." Newt silently agreed it was only matter of time, however Credence's sisters was another topic at hand, the trio honestly not sure how to answer it. " We...will give you an answer tomorrow Credence. It's really late now you, all of us should be heading to bed. I'll show you your room." Percival explain and that was it _for now_. Credence couldn't really say anything else on the matter, sleep did sound good now that Percival mention it.

" Be patience Credence we're figuring something out alright."

" I understand...thank you Percival by the way, for everything so far."

" No problem, goodnight Credence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what trio planning to get Cred's sisters

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, just dabbles and one-shots of the trio. I update when I feel like it, but my focus is on other fics.  
> I'm making these for fun and hope you enjoy ^-^


End file.
